


on romantic letters and badly timed sleepovers

by gaytimetraveller



Series: self indulgent vampire au [3]
Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, back at it again . with the vampire au. because of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 06:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Tatsuya was sure he was going to be doubly disowned if his family, most especially his brother, ever found all of this out. At this point it was a little inevitable.





	on romantic letters and badly timed sleepovers

**Author's Note:**

> I BELIEVE I FORGOT TO MENTION THIS IN THE LAST FIC bc i am forgetful and distracted and busy BUT someone did art for this !!!!! it is rather good in fact very good i am still so happy so thats right here  
> https://twilightkargarok.tumblr.com/post/166119065342/this-fic-is-so-dang-cute
> 
> and also i actually drew art of this myself bc i , love this au to bits even if it is a bit silly and it was still october when i did it and thats over here  
> https://ufoeriko.tumblr.com/post/167040670488/so-heres-a-somewhat-old-finally-finished-tonight
> 
> anyways hi welcome back to thsi au

At this rate, Tatsuya was going to get disowned doubly fast. Aside from the whole, y’know, not really killing the vampires thing (there was more kissing going on than killing, actually). This was a bit of another level, and his brother was going to kill him if he ever found the entire drawer of love letters from a vampire.

Never let it be said that Jun Kurosu wasn’t one hell of a romantic.

They couldn’t always go out; Tatsuya couldn’t spend his whole life dealing with his family and work in the daytime, then romping around the woods or the graveyard with a vampire all night. So, Jun being the old-fashioned romantic he was, had taken to a new habit.

If Tatsuya left his window open while he slept, Jun often left letters, usually on the nightstand. Always in little floral envelopes, or nice richly coloured ones, crisply folded, impeccable handwriting, the whole deal. Sometimes the letters even had pressed flowers in them. Tatsuya was starting to wonder if he had an endless supply of them or if he really was that sappy. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t love him for it. He kept the flowers pressed carefully in the letters, or in books, just in case they started falling out if he was reading them again. (He reread Jun’s letters maybe more than he would admit.)

Some of them were just notes, little things, Tatsuya knew he just liked writing them, just something for him to have when they couldn’t see each other for a week.

Then there was the scrawled near-poetry, never quite actual poems but prose close enough, or at least Tatsuya thought so. Sometimes multiple pages, all curling handwriting and romantic words that seemed straight out of a novel. Tatsuya kept them all in a drawer, he wished it had a lock but he didn’t even have a drawer with a lock.

Either way, Katsuya was going to absolutely kill him if he ever found out.

Past the letters there was his even bigger, and current, issue. Or, in a way, lack of one. It was a nice issue. A cuddly one. See, occasionally, once or twice, Tatsuya had actually been awake when Jun carefully stopped by to sneak a letter over some time past midnight. Usually, they’d have a nice chat, Jun would get embarrassed when Tatsuya read letters in front of him, and had actually turned rather red (despite the vampiric pallor) when he’d found out about the drawer. Usually, Jun would take off after not too long, but this particular time, he stayed a bit longer, hiding his face in his gloved hands even when Tatsuya didn’t read the letter out loud.

Then, they’d talked some more, and somehow they’d ended up curled up together (more like Jun leeching off the fact that Tatsuya seemed to be a human furnace, and Jun had no heat at all). Tatsuya had closed his window at some point in the night, to keep the draft out. Then they’d ended up wrapped in a blanket, and it was cozy, and Tatsuya didn’t really want to look at the time because he knew it was far too late and he didn’t especially want to interrupt this to remind Jun to go home. He didn’t especially want Jun to go home, or wished he could go with him without getting questioned about it when he got back home afterwards.

Next thing he knew he was waking up next to a still fully clothed (including shoes _and_ mildly ridiculous cape?) Jun, and the clock read not quite well past but still a bit too long past when he should’ve been up. Of course, the blinds were closed. Jun was absolutely asleep, and clinging to him, chilly arms wrapped around him (and thanks to his supernatural strength, likely inescapable).

It should’ve been cute, it really should’ve been cute, but he could hear voices downstairs and _god_ , god have mercy Katsuya was absolutely going to kill him if he walked in there.

The only friends Tatsuya even had that he knew anything about were Lisa and Eikichi (and  _maybe_ Anna), and he didn’t even like Lisa all that much at this point. Eikichi, he somewhat begrudgingly admitted, was good, even despite the fact that Eikichi thought the best thing possible to happen was becoming a vampire (Eikichi wasn’t even a vampire, just a vampire wannabe and rather goth). He couldn’t even use the “mysterious and cold and sharp teeth having friend” excuse. Not to mention the fact that Jun was most likely inevitably stuck here until dusk.

Well. _Shit_.

**Author's Note:**

> the conclusion of this that idk if ill ever write is that tatsuya calls his friends to come cause a big distraction at his house and they have to wrap jun up in a big duvet and sneak him out to put him in the van yukino inevitably owns and Wacky Hijinks Ensue and maya calls tatsuyas house really concerned like 10 times because Where Is Her Boy and they somehow get him home all alright


End file.
